One Step Closer
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Short Drabbles and One shots of your favorite couples living in the cul-de-sac. Requests Accepted.
1. Marie X Nazz

**A/N: Hello everyone, how are you? Been a while since I've been at this lovely fandom but I'm back. I've decided to do this because of many different reasons. Honestly I am having writers block so I can't really make out a story so instead, I'm going to write these.** **And I wanted to let you guys know that I am taking requests so if there is a ship you want to see, let me know ASAP in a PM and I'll write it up.** **This wont entirely be KevEdd so please dont expect it. Alright, enjoy this and leave a mighty fine review!**

 _MarieXNazz_

 _"Man, sometimes I forget you're a girl Marie!"_

Loud music blasted out of the small headphones she kept glue into her ears. Her pencil scratched against the paper on the desk. Her lips were curled downwards, the pencil dug into the paper harder as each second passed. People who sat in desks around her glanced back, listening to her small mutters.

Glancing up, her glare made them all look away. This was complete bullshit. Every time she tried to forget about those words said, they would repeat in her mind just to piss her off again. Her brows narrowed as her pencil finally broke under the pressure. Sighing, she let her head rest on the desk. Her head hurt, her brain swimming in emotions she didn't know she could feel.

This really sucked. At least in her study hall she could vent, she sat back up and sighed once more. Glancing out the window, she noticed it was sprinkling lightly. That meant cheerleading practice was going to be held inside today. She didn't know if she even wanted to go anymore. Groaning, she grabbed her phone and changed the song. If things went wrong, she could always abort mission.

The students around her began gathering their belongings, showing that the final bell had rang. Taking out her headphones, she wrapped them up and shoved them in her pocket. Standing, she gathered all of her books, including the drawing she had attempted. The smiling face stared up at her, she crumbled the drawing and threw it away. Shaking her head, she headed out the door.

Once she reached her locker, she noticed her sisters waiting for her. Turning the combinations, she glanced over at them. "What's up?" She asked as she shoved her books into the metal box.

Lee was pressed against the locker next to the bluenettes, "We just wanted to know if you were walking home with us today or not."

Marie grabbed her jacket and threw it around her shoulders, "Nah. I'm probably going to the library to study." She shrugged her shoulders, "Just leave dinner in the microwave for me." Grabbing her hat, she pulled it on next. Grabbing the strap to her bag, it fell to her side.

May shrugged, "Alright, if you say so. Let the smarty do her thing."

She watched her sisters walk away with soft mutters, she rolled her eyes. Why should they know where she was going? Shutting the door, she watched more of the school leave excitedly. Going the opposite way, she headed to the gymnasium. Stopping at the doors, she heard pure silence. Opening the door, she stepped inside. Looking around, she noticed noone had arrived yet. Heading over to the bleachers, she took a seat on the fifth row. Opening her bag, she pulled out the school work she had yet to finish. Her mind had been filled with worries all day, now she could actually focus.

The door opened a few minutes later, girlish gossip and giggles echoed in the room. Her eyes lifted to see girls in cheerleading outfits entering. A smile formed when her eyes met the team captains.

The blonde girl grew excited and rushed over to the bleachers, "You're here again today?"

Marie laughed lightly, "Am I not allowed to Nazz? I figured you liked all the support?" She watched the other sit down next to her and groan. "Not feeling it today?"

Nazz shrugged, "I just wished practice was outside. Stupid rain..."

She was actually pouting, Marie let out a more strong laugh, "I'm sure everything will be alright." She noticed some of the other cheerleaders watching them, she pursed her lips. "You better get back to them captain, I dont want them to beat me up since I'm taking all your attention."

Nazz smirked and held up a fist, "I'll protect you with my life." She sighed, "But you are right. Ill see you later alright?"

Marie gave her a small wave, her smile softened. Just those words caused her heart to beat at a faster pace. Anything that girl said to her caused her to have some sort of reaction. Even yesterday when she told her that she forgets that shes a girl sometimes, that really messed her up.

She watched as the girls practiced their routine that she had memorized already. Her attention was completely on Nazz, she laughed lightly when the blonde got frustrated when someone messed up. She loved how serious Nazz was about this. She loved her, more than anything.

She remembered when they were just kids, she and her sisters used to terrorize everyone in the cul-de-sac. Thats just what they did, so how in the world did she come to being so mesmerized by the blonde? She'd bully and tease the girl every chance they got when they were in middle school. What happened?

Nazz was smiling at her again, she smiled back. Everyday she'd come here and just watch her, Nazz probably just thought she wanted to join the squad. She hated cheerleading and all that girlie crap. This was the only chance she actually could talk to the other.

The doors opened once more, she looked over before she felt her chest tighten. That red headed ass and his football friends came in. She watched Nazz get excited when she saw the quarterback, more excited than when she saw her. Her eyes lowered as she began putting her schoolwork back. Nazz loved cheerleading, but she loved that jock even more.

Usually the jocks had their practice sepertated from the cheerleaders, apparently they didn't have practice. If she had known that, she wouldnt have come. Her lips pursed together as she looked back up to see Nazz hugging that ass. She stood, it seemed she might actually go to the library today. She could always enjoy Nazz's prescence another day.


	2. Double D X Nazz

**A/N: Hello again everyone, as requested, here is another favorite ship. Honestly, it was kind of hard to write since I don't really ship DD with anyone else but Kevin. So hopefully you all enjoyed this piece of work.**

 _Double D X Nazz_

It finally happened, no one would have been able to expect it. The quarterback of the Peach Cobblers and the head cheerleader who cheered only for him finally broke up. Word got around and the moment word got around, her life changed.

She wiped at her eyes, the words on the page looking more blurry as each second passed. She was upset still, even though it happened a week ago, she couldnt help it. Sniffing, she sat back in her chair. At home, all she really did was cry. Her grades were slipping, she wasn't doing her work. Her parents suggested her going to the councilors but she wouldnt. It was just a break up, the dreadful feelings would go away eventually. The feeling of betrayal would go away. Everything had to go away eventually. Then they told her to go to the library after school to do her work or she couldn't do cheerleading. Not only would she lose the one she loved but also the thing she loved.

So here she was, sitting in this empty school library. She was trying to read her science book but her watering eyes made it nearly impossible. Her hands wiped at her tears just as they were ready to fall. Letting out a frustrated sigh, her head fell onto the desk with a loud thump. She did want to try but she felt no urge to. She just wanted everything to go back to normal, she just wanted to go back to being happy.

"Nazz?" A voice suddenly called out. This voice was slowly approaching, sounding worried. "Are you alright?"

She lifted her head, her brown eyes slowly meeting blue. Blinking, she sat up straight. "Double D? What are you doing here?" She asked confused. She was sure everyone else was gone from this place. She should have expected him to be here.

The nerdiest Ed gave a gapped grin at her, "I'm the librarians aid. She has a lot on her plate so I'm staying a little after to help her out." He explained before the worried tone returned. "Are you alright? Your forehead is red..." He pointed out, his lips falling to a frown.

Nazz managed out soft chuckle, "I'm fine dude, just... trying to figure this stuff out." It wasn't a complete lie she supposed. She rubbed at her arms, "I have to fix a test I failed but I just cant figure out where the answers are." She explained, showing him all the red X's on the paper.

Edd rose a brow as he looked down at the opened book and failed test, he noticed the blonde had been sitting here for awhile. "Would you perhaps like some assistance? Science is my best subject, I may be able to help you out a little." He explained, his fingertips touching together in a nervous manner.

She shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't really in the mood to work on homework. "I guess if you want to..." She rested her head on her propped arm as he quickly sat down next to him. Glancing over at him, she noticed he did look slightly embarrased being this close to her. She looked back down at the paper, she'd better just get this done. The quicker she did, the sooner she would be able to go home and curl up in her blankets.

"Nazz?" Edd looked over at her. "If you want my help, you have to pay attention." He said softly, trying to get her attention.

She nodded and apologized softly. If she was lucky, she could actually learn something from all of this. Sitting up straight, she gave him her full attention. The thought about everything was soon gone, now replaced with the new information about the solar system she just learned.

The second day she had come to the library, she had been feeling just as torn apart as she had the first time coming here. Just like yesterday, Double D had approached her with that gapped smile of his that he had loved to give off. It made her feel better seeing that smile, she needed help with English. The ravenette just sat next to her, reading his own text while she did her own. Whenever she needed any help, he would stop anything he was doing to make sure she got all the help she needed.

When the third day came, Double D had been waiting for her apparently. She didn't go to the library, she just went home. The day had been as hard as ever, even that nerdish Ed wouldn't brighten her day. Of course her parents were angry with her but her thick blankets wrapped around her were enough to block them out.

On the fourth day, Edd came to her and asked her if she was alright since she hadn't came. She cried in front of him when the question came. She promised him that she would be there afterschool.

The fact that there was a person who was worried and could still smile at her was enough to bring tears to her eyes. The male of course freaked out and she had to reassure him that they were happy tears. When she went to the library, Edd was waiting for her again. The way his blue eyes lit up, it brought a smile to her lips. It came easy, her lips remembering the action. When she showed him the C she got on her science test, the way he got excited made her chest tighten. That was the kind of grade she got before all this happened, she didn't know why he had been so proud, but it was better than failing like she had been.

* * *

She stood staring into her locker. Her lips were pressed together tight. It was the second week of her being alone, this morning Kevin came to school on his bike with another girl. She stared at a small picture held up by two flower magnets. It was of her and her ex lover. Now she knew there was no chance of them getting back together. Pulling the picture from the magnets, she let out a sad sigh as she ripped it in half.

"Nazz! Are you going to be at practice today?" An excited voice appeared next to her, it was Sarah. The red head beamed up at her, excited for practice apparently.

Nazz jumped slightly, she shoved the picture in her pocket. "I can't Sarah... I have to go to the library to fix some homework." She hated missing practice but if she let her grades slip now, she couldnt go back.

Sarah pouted, "That sucks... the football team is going to be watching us too. You can show that stupid jerk what he's missing out on."

Her chest tightened, "Maybe another day." Smiling, she closed her locker, "I'll see you later."

The younger girl waved as she left for practice.

Nazz stood there for a moment, her eyes closed. Fingers tightening around her bag strap, she opened her eyes. Her brows furrowed, she headed to the library.

Opening the door, fresh cold air hit her all at once. At first, she always felt like she was going to freeze to death. Eventually she got used to it. Looking around, she noticed Edd sitting at a table in the corner. Smile forming on her lips, she immediately felt better. Walking over, she grinned. "What's up dude?"

Edd returned the smile, "I was wondering where you were. What's today's subject?" He asked, looking at her bag.

She groaned, falling back into the chair next to him. "Math. I hate it so much." It was one of her worst subjects, even the smartest guy in the cul-de-sac wouldn't be able to get her to understand this foreign language.

His laughter filled her ears. "Math is so fun once you understand it. Show me what you don't understand."

She pulled out her text book and dropped it in front of him. "Here you go," her smile grew when he continued to laugh. She watched him, her smile hiding behind her hand. "Thanks Double D."

His laughter slowed, "No problem. I love teaching people, I do want to become a college professor." He began talking about the future now.

She let out a slightly relived sigh, that wasn't the reason why she was thanking him. She wanted to thank him for so many different reasons but didn't know how to word it. She wanted to thank him for being there when she needed someone. She wanted to thank him for not asking about Kevin, not even once. The male didn't even judge her.

Kevin put out word that he caught her cheating on someone that didn't even exist. It seemed only two people didn't believe him... Sarah and Double D. She smiled, "Thank you."


	3. Rolf X Ed

**A/N: So Kawaiicake22 sent me a request and I broke it up into two oneshots so I hope you all enjoy. Make sure to go check her stuff out and be supportive by reviewing her stories. I hope you all enjoy this one because I did enjoy writing it. Thanks for reading and as always, don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you thought.**

 _Rolf X Ed_

The wind was blowing as hard as ever, snow continued to fall. It was the day before Christmas eve so snow was going to be in the forecast but who would have expected this much to fall? Pulling himself away from the window, he made his way over to the fireplace to warm up. Peering into the small fireplace, he noticed how small the flame was becoming. Looking over at his wood pile, his unibrow lowered when seeing that there wasn't any wood left.

Sighing softly to himself, he headed over to his coat rack to throw on his coat. He thought he would have enough to last the night but seeing how much he had to use, that wasn't going to happen. Pulling on his hat, he then grabbed his gloves and pulled them on next. "Rolf is always prepared," He mumbled to himself before making his way towards the front door. Preparing himself, he grabbed the knob and pulled it open with a grunt.

Cold air blasted passed him, he hugged his coat closer to him to try to get any more warmth from the clothing that he could. Stepping out of the house, he closed the door behind him. Snow storms and below temperatures never worked out when played together. Stepping through the snow drifts, he gasped when he almost slipped. Glaring at the snow, he cursed it silently in his mind.

That was when he heard it, the loud cry of his chickens. His brow furrowed, instead of going towards his wood pile, he changed his direction to his barn. No one ever dared to mess with Rolf's animals. Whether it was cold or hot, he would still bring pain on the intruder. Slowly making his to the building, he stopped to catch his breath. He heard another chicken cry and frowned.

Pulling the door open with all of his strength, he glared inside. "Who dares to enter Rolf's barn without his permission?" He asked, his eyes narrowing inside. The small light overhead made it hard to see so it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. Stepping inside, he headed straight for the chickens coop. Maybe it was just an animal trying to get in, he still wouldn't allow it. Opening the door, he looked inside. His brow shot up when he saw who was the cause of the commotion. "Edboy? What on earth are you doing with my chickens?"

The other turned and looked at him, a smile formed not even seconds later. "Hi Rolf!" His breath appeared in front of him, it slightly melted the icicles hanging from his nose. He turned and looked at the chicken he was hugging, "I missed the chickens so much Rolf, and I knew no one would spend Christmas with them so I came to spend some time with them." He explained.

Rolf could see the way the others shoulders shuddered as he spoke, his skin was so pale. "It's freezing out here, wouldn't you rather be somewhere warm?" He asked, one side of his brow raising.

Ed shook his head slowly, "I just want to be with the chickens…." His voice was soft, a new tone forming.

The bluenette pulled away, "Come on inside, you can bring the chicken with you." He didn't want the other to freeze the death out here. "Come on, I can make some hot cocoa or something."

It took a moment for Ed to finally nod, his clothes cracked as he stood up. The chicken remained in his arms as he walked out of the small coop. "Go ahead and head inside, I have to grab more wood for us to last the night." He told him and sighed in relief when the other did as he asked. How long had the other been out of here? How was he not freezing? He had only been out here for a mere few minutes and he already wanted to curl up in a ball under his blankets.

Shaking his head, he made his way over to the wood pile to grab an armful. He would question the Edboy later. Now, he had other things to do. Grunting, he began picking up piece by piece until he had a full handful. Trudging back to the house, he barely was able to open the door. Kicking the door closed behind him, he dropped all the wood down where his old pile once was. Looking over, he noticed Ed sitting in front of the fireplace with the chicken still in his arms. "You really love Rolf's chickens don't you?" He asked, dusting his hands off.

Ed looked up at him surprised, as if he hadn't even heard him enter. That goofish smile returned to his face, "I love chickens Rolf. I really love them."

Rolf smiled slightly himself before taking off his winter gear. Taking a piece of wood, he threw it in the fire. "Stay here and warm up, Ill go get something for you to drink." Making his way to the kitchen, he opened each of the cupboards to see if he could find his cocoa. Pressing his lips together, he smiled when he finally found the box in the back corner. Grabbing cups next, he put water on to boil.

Hearing a squawk from the living room, he shook his head. He knew the taller Ed wouldn't harm a single feather on that chicken but it still worried him slightly. Grabbing two mugs, he poured the water and mixed in their drinks. "Do you want marshmallows?" He called.

"I love marshmallows!" Ed hollered back.

Finding the marshmallows next, he dropped them in the brown mixture. Taking both of the cups, he headed back into the living room. "Make sure to drink this up, you will probably get sick from sitting out there for so long but maybe this will help." He explained as he handed him the cup. He then fell back into his chair, cursing when some of the hot liquid splashed onto his skin. Sitting back, he sighed. "So what on earth are you even doing out here? Why aren't you home in your pajamas? Or at one of your friends house watching movies and eating the pizza?"

Ed took a sip of the hot drink, not minding the burning the temperature. "Eddy is celebrating the holidays with his family. Double D has been staying at Kevin's house. They don't really have much time for me." He explained, giving the chicken some of his drink. "The chickens love me, they will hang out with me."

Rolf watched him in silence, he noticed how sad the Edboy appeared. "What about your family? Where is Sarah?" He then asked, wandering about the red headed girl.

Ed shrugged his shoulders, "She went to stay at Jimmy's… Mom and Dad went away for vacation." He explained with another small shrug.

Vacation? Who would want to be out in this weather anyway? He leaned forward with a small smile, "Well, instead of staying in that coop, how about you sleep in here?" He suggested. "Gertrude can stay right at your side for the whole night." He smiled when the other did the same. "It's getting pretty late don't you think?" Finishing his cup, he stood. "I'll go grab some blankets for you so you can sleep by the fireplace."

Ed looked up with a smile, "Are you sleeping down here too? This can be like a sleepover Rolf!"

Rolf's smile widened, the other was starting to act like himself now. That was good to see. "Of course." Slipping away, he headed to his room to grab all the blankets he could find. Stopping at the bed, he noticed a picture frame sitting on his nightstand. Picking it up, the picture was of his family back home. Chuckling to himself, he set it back down. It appeared that tonight, neither of them would have to be alone. Hugging the blankets close, he managed to make his way back to the living room. "Now Edboy, try not to get the blankets too close to the fire. I cannot afford to allow this place to catch on fire." He explained as he laid one down on the floor. "This one is to lay on and this one is to cover up with." He dropped another blanket beside him. Turning off the lamp on the stand, he let out a sigh. Laying on the couch, he got comfortable himself. Closing his eyes, he listened to Ed giggle and the chicken cluck. "Goodnight Ed."

Ed looked over and smiled. "Goodnight Rolf." He ran his hand down the chicken's feathers. "Thank you." The words came out in a soft tone but Rolf heard it nonetheless.


End file.
